An LED screen is a display for displaying texts, graphs, images, cartoons, market information, video, and recorded signals depending on ON and OFF of the LED. With the maturity and popularity of the LED technology, the LED screen is more and more widely used. However, the conventional LED screen cannot be freely folded, and especially cannot be folded at a large angle. This brings inconvenience to transportation, storage, installation, and unloading. Especially for a large-scale LED screen, transportation, storage, installation, and unloading are extremely difficult.